Na parapecie siedzi kot
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Opowiadanie napisane na pojedynek na forum Mirriel. Opowieść dlaczego Minerwa McGonagall wybrała kota na swoją formę animagiczną.


„Na parapecie siedzi kot…"

Okno. To tam zwykła siedzieć. Wdrapywała sie tam, gdy pokłóciła się z matką. Gdy ojciec kazał jej uczyć się zaklęć, zbyt trudnych dla małej dziewczynki; gdy sprawdzał jej znajomość runów. A także wtedy, gdy matka kupowała jej szaty. Nowe, prosto od Madame Malkin, jednak niemodne. Zawsze zbyt surowe i sztywne. Nic, w czym dziecko mogłoby czuć się swobodnie, pobawić się z przyjaciółmi. To nie był jej świat. Minerwa musiała być dobrze ułożona, grzeczna. Jej szaty wyprasowane, schludnie ułożone i czyściutkie. Dziewczynka nie miała innego wyboru, musiała w nich chodzić. I nie ważne było jak bardzo ich nie lubiła, jak źle czuła się w sztywnym materiale i jak bardzo wstydziła się w nich chodzić. Matka kazała, dziewczynka musiała słuchać.

Na początku próbowała sie sprzeciwić; na tyle na ile dziecko jest w stanie to zrobić. Starała się ubłagać matkę, aby kupiła jej coś podobnego do tego, co nosili jej rówieśnicy. Ale rodzicielka była nieubłagana. Żadne prośby nie przynosiły skutku i Minerwa zawsze uciekała z płaczem do swojego pokoju. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami, szklana szyba była jej powiernikiem. Zimna tafla ochładzała rozgrzane od łez policzki. To przez nią oglądała życie toczące się w ogrodzie. Wolne, szczęśliwe zwierzęta, którym nikt nie rozkazywał. Radosne i beztroskie.  
Inne dzieci były jak one, jak dzikie koty, biegające wśród różanych krzewów. A ona? Ona czuła się jak ptak zamknięty w złotej klatce. Chciała wyfrunąć, jednak pręty skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiały. Jak mały słowik rozwijała się w więzieniu z cennego kruszcu. Pilnowana i strzeżona na każdym kroku. Jej jedynym ratunkiem stał się Hogwart. A przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.

Po dziesięciu latach znów siedziała na tym samym parapecie. Dokładnie w tym samym miejscu i w tej samej pozie. To samo okno, ale ona już inna. Zmieniona. Już nie miała siedmiu lat. Teraz była prawie siedemnastoletnią pannicą. Już tylko dwa miesiące dzieliły ją od urodzin. Sześćdziesiąt dni i osiągnie pełnoletniość.

Siedząc na parapecie rozmyślała o nadchodzących egzaminach. Już wkrótce przystąpi do jednego z najtrudniejszych egzaminów na tym poziomie edukacji. Testu na animaga. Bała się. Zostało tak niewiele czasu, a ona wciąż nie wiedziała w jakie zwierzę chciałaby się zamieniać.  
Owszem, rodzice już dawno podjęli za nią decyzję. Oni doskonale wiedzieli jakie stworzenie powinna wybrać ich córka.  
- Odważne zwierzę - mawiał ojciec. - Na przykład lew.  
Uważał, że tak będzie najlepiej. W końcu była w Gryffindorze, jak niegdyś on. A odwaga i męstwo jest tym, czym każdy Gryfon powinien się szczycić. Ale Minerwa miała swoje zdanie na ten temat.  
Z drugiej strony była matka, której zdaniem winna wybrać zwierzę symbolizujące mądrość. Sowę, na przykład. Lub jakiegoś dostojnego i pięknego przedstawiciela królestwa zwierząt.  
Ale i z tym Minerwa się nie zgadzała. Nie była już tą samą dziewczynką co kiedyś. Dojrzała. Zyskała swoje zdanie. Nie jest dłużej wesołym dzieckiem, którego radość i spontaniczność były tłumione już w zarodku przez arystokratyczną, wymagającą rodzinę. Teraz jest spięta i opanowana, jak jej rodzicielki. Dziewczyna nigdy tego nie chciała, jednak z genami nie wygrasz. Minerwa upodobniła się do matki. Sztywna poza, czarne włosy upięte w kok, eleganckie szaty na każdą okazję i zero spontaniczności. Wszystko w sztywnych ramach dobrego wychowania.  
Taka była z zewnątrz. Jednak gdzieś w środku wciąż tliła się w niej iskierka tej dziecinnej radości. Pragnienie wolności i spontaniczności. I w końcu ten mały płomień wybuchł, tląc się słabym błękitnym płomieniem. Rozprzestrzeniał się, gdy Minerwa obserwowała koty harcujące po ciemnym ogrodzie. To one przypominały jej o dziecięcych marzeniach i pomogły rozwiązać trapiący ją problem.

Tej nocy zasnęła na oknie. Rano obudziły ją promienie wschodzącego słońca i ignorując protesty zesztywniałych mięśni, zeszła na śniadanie, gdzie czekała już na nią matka, ciekawa jej decyzji. Starsza kobieta, której Minerwa była wierną kopią, wpatrywała się w dziewczynę wyczekująco.  
- Kot - odpowiedziała odważnie, doskonale wiedząc jakie pytanie chodziło kobiecie po głowie.  
Naczynie, lewitujące przy pomocy różdżki matki, z trzaskiem rozbiło się o podłogę, gdy pani McGonagall usłyszała wstrząsające wieści.  
- Kot? - zapytała, wstrzymując oddech. - Kot - powtórzyła ciszej.  
- Kot? Gdzie jest ten szkodnik? - zapytał ojciec, wchodząc do kuchni.  
- Twoja córka chce zostać _kotem _- wyszeptała przerażona kobieta.  
- Co? Nie ma mowy! – oparł mężczyzna gdy tylko otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku. - Minerwo McGonagall, powiem to tylko raz. Nie wybierzesz kota na swoją formę animagiczną.  
- Dlaczego? - zapytała, doskonale znając odpowiedź. Wiedziała także, że jego słowa nie zmienią jej decyzji. Gdyż o Minerwie McGonagall można było powiedzieć wiele, a już na pewno to, że jest uparta.  
- Ponieważ to… _kot_ - ostatnie słowo jej matka wymówiła niemal bezgłośnie, z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem w głosie.  
- Matko, ojcze; proszę wysłuchajcie mnie uważnie - zaczęła spokojnie. - To ja będę się zamieniać w kota, nie wy. Zwierzę ma być odzwierciedleniem mnie samej, mojej duszy. Nie waszej. Więc proszę, przestańcie mi mówić, co powinnam zrobić, ponieważ decyzję już pojęłam i zdania nie zmienię - dokończyła swoją wypowiedź.  
Dwoje dorosłych spojrzało po sobie. Nie wypowiedzieli ani słowa.

Gdy Minerwa z łatwością zdała egzamin, pogratulowali jej jedynie. Puchli z dumy, ale nie chcieli zobaczyć jak ich córka zamienia się w _to_ zwierzę. Przytulili ją i odeszli, zostawiając samą.  
Gdy córka została nauczycielką, byli jeszcze bardziej dumni. Takie prestiżowe zajęcie, we wspaniałej szkole. Chwalili się całemu światu, jednak nigdy ani słowem nie wspomnieli o jej formie animagicznej.  
Dopiero na łożu śmierci ujrzeli jak ich córka przemienia się. Wtedy także byli z niej dumni. Zmienili swój stosunek do kotów. W końcu ich córka była jedną z nich.

Bury kot z czarnymi obwódkami w kształcie okularów wokół oczu siedzi na parapecie okiennym w zimnym zamku. Ten kot jest wolny. Uciekł ze złotej klatki. Jednak czy, aby na pewno? Czy o to właśnie mu chodziło?  
Minerwa chciała być wolną, jednak nie wiedziała co ten stan oznacza. Teraz była wolna, jednak z tego nie korzystała. Nie widziała potrzeby.  
Zawsze myślała, że nie chce by taka jak jej matka. Tylko stała sie identyczna. Obie zamknięte w sobie, surowe i szorstkie w obejściu. Jednak w środku, w sercu, czułe, troskliwe i kochające. Ale o tym Minerwa dowiedziała sie za późno. Z prawdziwej miłości swojej zmarłej matki zdała sobie sprawę dopiero, gdy tej już nie było wśród żywych.

Na parapecie siedzi kot. W jego zielonych oczach lśnią prawdziwe, kocie łzy. Łzy tęsknoty za matką.  
Minerwa tylko wtedy sobie na nie pozwala. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie była zupełnie wolna. Nikt z nas nie jest. Jednak ona, jako kot, czuła sie taka. Była wolna i z tej wolności korzystała w sobie tylko zrozumiały sposób.

Na parapecie siedzi kot...


End file.
